Love is in the air
by KitKat2006
Summary: Katie/Adrian-Drabbelkiste, um meinen Lesern die Wartezeit auf größere Werke zu versüßen. Mal verträumt, mal rachsüchtig, mal flirtend, mal konkurrenzhaft, mal freundschaftlich, mal sexy, mal Bad Boy, mal Vamp. Von allem wird etwas dabei sein. Versprochen!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört hiervon nichts und ich verdiene höchstens Reviews!

**A/N: **Ohne große Umschweife präsentiere ich euch hier Drabble.

* * *

**Drabble 1**

„Niemals würde ich so tief sinken und eine Schlange anschmachten. Niemals!", brummte Alicia und biß verstimmt in einen Apfel.

Angelina nickte und sah kopfschüttelnd zu der Mädchengruppe, die kichernd und tuschelnd um das Slytherinquidditchteam herum stand.

„Ich auch nicht. Bei meiner Gryffindorehre."

„Da ziehe ich mit." Alicia ergriff grimmig Angelinas Hand und sah gemeinsam mit dieser Katie fragend an.

Katie verdrehte die Augen, schnaubte und faßte auf die gefaßten Hände ihrer Teamkolleginnen.

„Schlangen? Nie im Leben!"

Doch keine der beiden sah, dass sie unter dem Tisch die anderen Finger gekreuzt hatte und Adrian Pucey verträumt ansah.

* * *

**A/N:** Nach Caileighs Review habe ich das letzte Wort geändert. Sie hatte natürlich recht. Es sollte im Singular sein. Plural wäre hier ja völlig an der Logik vorbei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört hiervon nichts und ich verdiene höchstens Reviews!

**A/N: **So, nach einer englischen Review für ein deutsches Drabble, Naris Begeisterung und Caileighs 228-Worte-Reviewmonster für ein 100-Worte-Drabble, fühle ich mich beschwingt genug euch ein weiteres kleines Häppchen Katie-Adrian-Spaß zu servieren.

* * *

**Drabble 2**

In fliegender Hast stürmte Katie über die Haupttreppe, durch eine unscheinbare Tür und verschwand in die düsteren Hogwartskerker wo sie sich nahe des Zaubertrankklassenraums in einer Nische versteckte.

Es war ein Segen, dass Flitwick nicht an der scheinbaren Aufforderung von Madame Pomfrey zweifelte, die Katie zu einer Nachuntersuchung in den Krankenflügel beordert hatte. Gesegnet sei der handschriftenfälschende Perfektionist Lee Jordan.

Kurze Zeit später verließ ein rotgoldgefärbter Adrian Pucey den Zaubertrankklassenraum und verschwand fluchend in Richtung Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

"Das soll dich lehren, mir ständig einen vibrierenden Stuhl zu hinterlassen, du Mistkerl!", flüsterte Katie triumphierend grinsend.

Ein Hoch auf Weasleys fulminates Farbbombenfeuerwerk!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört hiervon nichts und ich verdiene höchstens Reviews!

**A/N: **Hier ist Katie ein paar Jahre älter als in Drabble 2. Ich schätze mal, 15 bis 16 Jahre alt (in Drabble 2 etwa 12 bis 13 Jahre).

Und nein, ich bin nicht gemein. Ganz und gar nicht. Und Schlangen gehören auch nicht auf die Liste der gefährdeten Tierarten. Naja, zumindest noch nicht. *grins*

* * *

**Drabble 3**

Nie wieder würde er mit Katie um den Ausgang der Quidditchsaison wetten.

Niemals!

Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er selber nicht mitspielte und hilflos zusehen mußte, wie Slytherin geradezu vorgeführt wurden, was dazu führte, dass er jetzt in dieser hochnotpeinlichen Situation steckte.

„Den Schirm ein wenig nach links."

„Füll mein Glas wieder auf."

„Vergiß nicht, den Fächer zu bewegen."

Wütend sah er die Gryffindorjägerin an, die auf einer Sonnenliege lag und das Wetter genoß.

Und nie wieder würde er sich zum Sklaven einer Gryffindor machen. Vor allem nicht im knallpinken Minikleid als Arbeitskleidung. Das schwor er sich.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Oh Himmel! Hier habe ich ja noch länger nicht geupdatet als in "Das Frühjahr der Hoffnung". Ich sollte mir schleunigst mal wieder Gedanken über einige neue Katie-Adrian-Drabbles machen. Vielleicht möchtet ihr mir ja helfen? Gibt es was, was ihr gerne über diese beiden lesen möchtet? Vielleicht irgendeine Situation oder irgendein Wort oder Gegenstand, der eine Rolle spielen soll? Sagt mir Bescheid und ich versuche, was daraus zu machen. Ich bin per Review oder PN immer zu erreichen.

* * *

**Drabble 4**

Es gab wohl keinen Moment, in dem es Katie peinlicher gewesen wäre, in ihrer Hast die falsche Quidditchkabine betreten zu haben, während sie sich gleichzeitig nicht schaffte, sich umzudrehen und wegzurennen.

„Genug gesehen, Bell? Oder soll die Boxershorts auch noch weg, damit du ein komplettes Bild von deinem heutigen Gegner bekommst?"

Sie spürte, wie sie knallrot anlief und stürmte unter dem Gelächter der Slytherins aus deren Kabine.

Wie sollte sie Angelina bloß erklären, dass sie heute nicht spielen konnte, da sich der Anblick eines fast nackten Adrian regelrecht auf ihre Netzhaut eingebrannt hatte?

Sie war so gut wie tot.

* * *

**A/N:** *sabber* Sorry, aber alleine diese Vorstellung macht mich ganz wuschig. Ich kann Katie sehr gut verstehen, dass sie so durch den Wind ist. Ich wäre es wohl auch. Was meint ihr?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer! Ihr kennt das ja, auch wenn es ewig extrem still um mich war. ;-)

**Widmung: **Für Sarah!

* * *

**Drabble 5  
**

Adrian wusste nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, als er hierzu ja gesagt hatte.

Lag es an ihren blonden Locken, in die er beim knutschen so gerne seine Hände schob? Oder an ihren Lippen, die danach immer so herrlich rot und geschwollen waren?

Oder lag es an ihren himmelblauen Augen, die ihn bei ihrem Vorschlag, hierher zu kommen, so unschuldig angesehen hatten, obwohl er genau wusste, wie teuflisch seine Freundin wirklich sein konnte?

Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er garantiert nie wieder Madame Puddifoots Café betreten würde. Absolut nie wieder. Egal wie unschuldig Katie ihn zukünftig auch ansehen würde.

* * *

**A/N:** Wie kommt es dazu, dass ich nach so langer Zeit der FF-Abstinenz wieder mal ein Update bringe? Die Antwort findet ihr auf meinem Profil. So wie Sarah sie gefunden hat, für die dieses Drabble ist. Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen, Sarah, und du bist der Meinung, dass ich deine Vorgaben im richtigen Sinne umgebaut habe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Schon wieder? Ich habe gerade keinen Lust, einen Disclaimer zu schreiben. Ist doch sowieso immer dasselbe.

**Widmung: **Für Lorelai-Stevens!

* * *

**Drabble 6  
**

„Komm schon, Katie. Zieh dich wieder an!"

Irritiert horchte Adrian in Richtung Ausgang zum Quidditchfeld. Was genau tat Wood da gerade mit seiner jüngsten Jägerin? Die war doch viel zu jung, um Ausziehspielchen zu spielen.

„Nein, guck doch mal. Sowas hast du garantiert noch nie gesehen."

„Würde ich so nicht sagen."

Bitte was?

Noch irritierter, aber inzwischen auch neugierig, lugte Adrian um die Ecke – und verkniff sich mühsam ein Lachen.

Denn Wood sah nicht auf den quaffleförmigen, blauen Fleck auf Katies nacktem Bauch, sondern etliche Zentimeter höher.

So also sah Gryffindoranstand in der Praxis aus? Hochinteressant!

* * *

**A/N:** Wie geht es deinem Magen, Lorelai? Ich hoffe doch, dass du nicht wieder so unvernünftig bist und dies im Bus liest, oder? Wie gesagt, ich übernehme für Nichts die Verantwortung. Ach ja, und hoffentlich gefällt dir, was ich hier aus deinen Vorgaben gemacht habe.


End file.
